Estúpido Usui
by tsuki hogonake
Summary: Ryu Usui, el hijo de Misuki y Takami Usui, al ir a la escuela conoce a la hija de Tora Igarashi y su heredera, ambos se harán muy buenos amigos viviendo aventuras, pero los sentimientos crecerán más y más...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Ryu Usui, era el hijo de Misaki y Takumi Usui, era un chico de 13 años, de 1´70, el pelo de color berenjena como su madre y de la misma forma que su padre, los ojos azules y su rostro era como el de su padre, tenía la piel de su madre y era un tipo delgado y un poco musculoso, estaba delante de la gran escuela con gran prestigio Miyabigaoka, miraba serio y sin expresión alguna, sus padres le habían dicho que le habían aceptado por sus grandes calificaciones, pero no lo tenía tan claro, después de todo, su madre era una prestigiosa abogada, y su adre, un gran médico, además de estar aparentado con la nobleza de Inglaterra, también tenía que ver, que, el que controlaba prácticamente la escuela, Tora Igarashi, era amigo de sus padres, pero bueno, ya no había marcha atrás, llevaba su uniforme y estaba listo para entrar.

-Vamos allá.-Se dijo mientras entraba y se encontró con una escuela llena de lujos, pero no le sorprendió, era normal, ya se había acostumbrado completamente a esos lujos, miró a su alrededor y vio a niños que ya había visto antes en las reuniones con su familia, no se llevaba mucho en ese ámbito, no le interesaba, a decir verdad, fue ha la oficina del director.

-Hola, soy Ryu Usui.-DIjo y le interrumpieron al instante.

-¡Por supuesto, el hijo de los Usuis! Estamos muy contentos de que vengas a nuestra escuela, la gente no hace más que hablar bien de ti, además de tus padres, una gente de renombre.-Le dijo el director acercándose a él.

-Ya...¿en qué clase voy?-Le preguntó Ryu directamente con la expresión típica de su padre.

-Irás a la clase 2º A, dado tus notas, te guiará, la profesora.-Le dijo el director y fueron directamente ha esa clase, donde se encontró a muchos niños así, ersa una clase de alto nivel, tenín un ordenador de última generación cada en sus mesas.

-Chicos, os presento ha Ryu Usui, es un prestigioso estudiante, de muy buena familia, por favor, tratarle bien en su estancia aquí.-Le dijo la profesora.

-Siéntate en este sitio.-Le dijo diciéndole, la tercera fila, al lado de la ventana y él se sentó, pudo ver que las niñas le miraban embobadas, pero a él, prácticamente le daba exactamente igual, pero notó que una niña le miraba fijamente seria, era una niña de 13 años, no era delgada, pero era esbelta, llevaba el uniforme de siempre, los ojos marrones oscuros, la piel blanca, mejillas sonrosadas, el pelo castaño, media melena con la raya de lado, y con mechones delanteros por la barbila, y una coleta baja de lado, tenía unos pechos de copa D, algo que le impresionó y llevaba un colgante con una B de hierro, medía 1´60, parecía occidental y le miraba con curiosidad, más que nada.

Al acabar la clase, todos fueron hacia él, ya se sentía agobiado quería, que le dejaran en paz, en verdad le molestaba, había salido en eso a su padre según su madre.

-Bienvenido ha esta gran escuela.-Le dijo una.

-E-espero que podamos ser amigos.-Dijo un chico con una sonrisa.

-Tu madre ganó un caso con mi padre.-Dijo una chica.

-Nos conocimos en una fiesta.-Le dijo una chica, y así seguido, pero de repente pararon y se quedaron quietos, dejandole espacio a la chica que le había mirado tan seriamente, ella le miró fijamente, iba acompañada de una chica de 1´55, pelo negro largo sujeto en una coleta baja, por debajo de los hombros, con una contaste sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, no tenía mucho pecho, Ryu tenía la manía de pensar en eso en las chicas, algo, que según su madre era de su padre.

-Quiero hablar con él, dejarme a solas con él.-Dijo ella y todos volvieron a sus sitios, Ryu le miró serio, con la típica expresión de su padre.-Usui, ¿eh? Mi padre te conoce a tí y a tu familia, le véis más que yo, se llama Tora Igarashi.-Le dijo y era verdad, venía muchas veces a cenar a su casa, pero nunca mencionó tener una hija.

-Sí, va a veces a mi casa.-Dijo Ryu.

-Yo soy su hija y heredera, Bez Igarashi.-Dijo Bez secamente.

-Nunca mencionó tener una hija.-Dijo Ryu.

-Eso es porque le importo una mierda.-Le dijo Bez y Ryu se sorprendió.-Hoy mi padre irá ha cenar a tu casa, ¿cierto?-Le preguntó Bez.

-Sí.-Dijo él secamente.

-Iré yo también, nos vemos Usui. Vamos Katsuki.-Le dijo Bez.

-Sí.-Le contestó la niña y se fueron, Ryu miraba que todos lo observaban con atención y él se sintió incómodo, al parecer tenía mucho poder y miedo.

0o0o0o0

Ryu llegó a casa, era una casa como una mansión con piscina, a sus padres nunca les llegó a gustar los excesos de lujos, con algunos criados, pero no demasiado, al llegar se encontró en el salón a su madre trabajando con el ordenador, su madre, Misaki, una mujer de 1´65, menuda, con un traje chaqueta negro y camisa blanca, unos tacones negros, pelo corto por la nuca y con algo de flequillo, iba con un poco de maquillaje y sus finos labios llevaba un tono rojo.

-Ya estoy en casa.-Dijo Ryu secamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

-Bienvenido hijo.-Le dijo su madre mientras trabajaba en su ordenador y Ryu fue subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso y vio que la puerta del despacho de su padre estaba abierta, su padre, de 1´80, con el pelo hacia atrás con gomina, vestido de traje la mayoría del tiempo y con gafas de intelectual, lo miró por un segundo y después se fue ha su habitación, era una habitación grande de color azul, con un acuario enorme, una gran cama de sábanas blancas, un juego de billa, una televisión de plasma, un escritorio, un balcón una puerta que conducía al baño, un armario y una estantería con unos cuantos libros, fue directamente hacia la cama y se echó en ella bocabajo, estaba cansado,no le apetecía hacer absolutamente nada.

0o0o0o0

Misaki se encontraba poniendo la mesa mientras Takumi cocinaba unos platos, entonces bajó Ryu, iba vestido con una sudadera blanca, unos pantalones negros y unos playeros azules.

-Ryu, ¿vas a estar así vestido en la cena?-Le preguntó Misaki.

-No veo porque no.-Le dijo Ryu serio.

-Pues porque deberías vestirte mejor, es una ocasión especial.-Le dijo Misaki.

-Siempre lo vemos todas las semanas, creo que ya tengo la suficiente confianza como para que le deje verme así.-Le dijo Misaki serio.

-_Es igual que su padre.-_Pensó Misaki cansada y suspiró y entonces Takumi fue hacia ella.

-Ya he terminado la cena Misa-chan.-Dijo Takumi.

-Bien, iré ha preparar el vino y las carta, como seguramente vamos ha hacer lo de siempre, así que cuando esté a punto de matarle tienes permiso para sujetarme.-Le dijo Misaki en tono burla y Takumi sonrió, entonces tocaron la puerta.-Ya están aquí.-DIjo Misaki mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.-¡Hola bienvenido y...¿eh?-Dijo Misaki, ya que vio ha Tora con un elegante traje, seguido de Kanade Mika,con su expresión de siempre, llevaba un esmoquin de mayordomo, y también estaba Bez, vestida con una camiseta negra apretada, con mangas blancas, unos pantalones de vaqueros rotos y su collar con la B, además de un gorro de lana negro y unas botas militares, estaba seguida de Katsuki Mika, hija de Kanade Mika, ella iba vestida con un vestido gris de manga larga por encima de la rodilla, unas medias negras y unas princesitas blancas.

-Tora, ¿quiénes son estas niñas?-Preguntó Misaki curiosa.

-Ella Katsuki Mika, ya sabes, la hija de Kanade, la que te habla siempre.-Dijo Tora despreocupado.

-¿Y ella quién es?-Preguntó Misaki.

-Ella es...mi hija...-Dijo Tora en un susurro.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritó Misaki sorprendida.

-¿Tan increíble es que tenga una hija?-Preguntó Tora.

-Pues sí, nunca me habías dicho que tenías una hija.-Le dijo Misaki.

-Eso es porque le importo una mierda.-DIjo Bez secamente y todos se sorprendieron, Ryu miraba la escena sorprendido.-Soy Bez, encantada.-DIjo Bez despreocupadamente.

-E-encantada Bez, yo soy Misaki Usui, él es mi marido Takumi y este es mi hijo...

-Lo sé, ya le conozco, le conocí hoy en clase.-Dijo Bez secamente y Tora se sorprendió.

-Bueno pasar al salón, Bez, Katsuki, ¿por qué no vais ha jugar con Ryuha su habitación?-Les preguntó Misuki.

-Vale, vamos ha jugar Usui.-Dijo Bez entrando en la casa, quitándose las botas y entrando seguida de Katsuki.

-Vamos a mi habitación, seguirme.-Dijo Ryu en un tono muy parecido al de su padre y subieron las escaleras hasta su habitación.-¿Jugamos al billar?-Preguntó Ryu.

-No me apetece la verdad.-Dijo Bez seria sentándose en su cama.-¿Sabes? Mi padre habla siempre muy bien de ti, habla de la increíble mezcla de tu padre y tu madre, habla siempre de ti.-DIjo Bez seria.-Por eso tenía ganas de conocerte.-Le dijo Bez seriamente.-¿Jugamos a las cartas?-Le preguntó Bez.

-Claro.-Dijo Ryu mientras sacaba una baraja de cartas.

0o0o0o0

Misaki se encontraba a punto de matar ha Tora toda furiosa mientras este reía con una sonrisa y

Misaki era sujetada por Takumi.

-¡TE VOY HA MATAR!-Le gritó Misaki y Tora no para de reir.

-¡Esto es muy divertido, muy divertido!-Reía Tora.

0o0o0o0

Bez y Ryu se encontraban jugando y Bez iba perdiendo estrepitosamente y miraba con furia ha Ryu.

-No eres muy buena jugando a las cartas.-Le dijo serio Ryu.

-¡Cállate, estás haciendo trampa!-Le gritó Bez furiosa levantándose.

-No tengo la culpa de que seas tan mala, pero la verdad es que eres peor que mi madre.-DIjo Ryu y ella se enfadó y un aura oscura la comenzó ha rodear, Katsuki miraba sorprendida, nunca la había visto así.-¡USUI IDIOTA!-Gritó y hasta los adultos lo oyeron y dejaron lo qu estaban haciendo, para encontrarse ha Ryu bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y ha Bez corriendo hecha una furia tras de él, y le perseguía por toda la casa Kisuki iba detrás de Bez con su típica sonrisa y ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-Preguntó Misaki y Ryu se escondió tras de ella.

-¡Ha hecho trampa jugando a las cartas!-Dijo Bez furiosa.

-¿No será que tú eres muy mala jugando a ellas?-Le preguntó Ryu y en ese momento se llevó un puñetazo en el estómago por parte de Bez.

-¡Mentiroso!-Le dijo Bez y Ryu reía y Tora contemplaba la escena mirándo ha su hija con furia, y odio y entonces le pegó una bofetada que sorprendió a todos e hizo que Katsuki abriera los ojos y borrara su sonrisa, Bez estaba en estado de shock, tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras se tocaba con una mano la mejilla roja provocado por a bofetada de su padre y miró a su padre.

-¿Te parece normal comportarse así? Lo siento Misaki y Takumi, pero nos iremos ya, porque habéis visto a mi hija. Siempre estás igual, me avergüenzas delante de todas mis amistades y parezco que tengo una niña retrasada, en verdad me da vergüenza llamarte mi hija, por eso no quería que fueras conmigo, sabía que me dejarías en ridículo, peo que se puede esperar de una chica estúpida como tú.-Le dijo y todos lo estaban mirando sorprendidos.

-Haz el favor, de no llamarme tu hija, prefiero morir a ser hija tuya, de no ser por el dinero, la única razón que porque la gente te aguanta.-Dijo Bez fríamente mirándole con odio dejando a todos sorprendidos y se fueron en su limusina.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**COMENTAR POR FAVOR, Y ASÍ ME ANIMAR´´EI A CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA :3, EN SERIO -.-**

**HASTA LUEGO GENTE HERMOSA ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_Se va a usar la plabra ``pija´´, y sé que tiene otros significados en otros países, pero en mi país, significa una chica que se preocupa en exceso por su imagen, que va vestida de marca, que es materialista, y que le encantan las compras y es así como una niña de papá._

**Capítulo 1**

_**Eres idiota**_

Ryu se encontraba en sus sitio de siempre mientras unos niños hablaban con él, pero este a penas les escuchaba, tenía mucho sueño y estaba que se dormía, además de que no le interesaba de lo que hablaran ellos, pero bueno, no les iba a mandar a la mierda así como así, primero tendría que tener una excusa para hacerlo.

-Usui.-Ryu levantó la vista ansado y vio que se trataba de Bez acompañada de Katsuki como de costumbre, los otros niño se retiraron con temor y Bez empezó a avanzar acompañada de Katsuki, pero Ryu se fijó, llevaba una venda donde le había dado su padre, pero ella le seguía mirando completamente seria y confiada como si no hubiese sido nada.

-¿Te duele?-Le preguntó Ryu señalándole su herido.

-No, ahora no, gracias por preguntar.-Dijo ella.-Oye, me quería disculpar, por intentar matarte y todo eso...-Dijo Bez rascándose la nuca y Ryu sonrió.

-No ha sido nada.-Le contestó Ryu con una sonrisa y Bez se sonrió un poco.

-Y-ya sé que no ha sido nada porque ha sido tu culpa hacerme enfadar pero...-Dijo Bez molesta y después sonrió.-Debes de ser alguien muy especial para que mi padre hable tan bien de ti y te quiera más que a su propia hija.-Le dijo Bez y Katsuki y Ryu se sorprendieron.-A veces pienso que si no hubiera sido...-Katsuki la miró con enfado y ella lo comprendió.-B-bueno, no importa, la cuestión es que mi padre me ha pedido que grabe tu voz diciendo que si puedo ir a la cena, no se fía de mi.-Dijo Bez poniendo en grabadora su móvil.

-Quiero que Igarashi-san venga a cenar.-Dijo Ryu sonriendo y eso provocó que Bez se sonrojara y que Ryu riese divertido.

-¿P-parezco un tomate?-Le preguntó Bez.

-Sí.-Le contestaron Katsuki y Ryu.

-E-es porque e-estoy enferma. N-nos vemos Usui, m-me has caído bien. ¡Vamos Kasuki!-Dijo ez intentando ocultar su rostro.

-Tú también me has caído bien a mí.-Le dijo Ryu y Bez parecía un semáforo y sedió media vulta agarrando la mano de Katsuki para irse a su sitio y snetarse ha hablar conella.

-Ha sido patético, nunca antes me había pasado esto con un chico.-Dijo Bez avergonzada y furiosa.

-Parecías un tomate.-Le dijo Katsuki tranquilamente.

-Ya lo sé, no entiendo por qué me ha pasado esto.-Dijo Bez molesta por el comentario de su amiga y Katsuki la miró pensativa y por fin se le ocurrió un razón.

-¿No será que te gusta Ryu?-Le dijo su amiga, pero enseguida se arrepintió, ya que su amiga se quedó pálida, después se puso roja y finalmente, la reacción que más temía.

¡¿QUÉ DICES?! ¡ES COMPLETAMENTE IMPOSIBLE QUE ME GUSTE ESE IDIOTA!-Le gritó Be mientras le sujetaba del cuello de la camisa de su amiga y la zarandeaba una y otra vez y su amiga mantenía su misma expresión, Ryu miraba aquello con una sonrisa, en verdad era interesante o que hacían, ella no se cortaba un pelo, le recordaba a su madre y era interesante.

0o0o0o0

Ya en el recreo, Bez estaba con Katsuki y otras niñas de diferentes clases y no hacían nada más que babear por Ryu.

-Es tan guapo...-Decían.

-Ojalá pudiéramos hablar con él.-Decían otras.

-Sí...-Decían y Bez se cansó y las miró hartas.

-¿Queréis hablar con él? Vamos.-Dijo mientras iba hacia él que estaba rodeado por un grupo de niños y al ver a Bez se apartaron.-Usui, estas niñas amigas mías quieren hablar contigo.-Le dijo Bez tranquilamente.

-Hola.-Dijo Ryu despreocupado.

-Bueno, ya está, ya cumplí su sueño, ahora si me disculpas, me voy, nos vemos en clase.-Dijo Bez mientras iba con sus amigas y los niños que estaban con él antes fueron hacia él.

-¿Qué hacías hablando con ella?-Le preguntó una niña rubia.

-¿Por qué, que pasa porque hable con ella?-Preguntó Ryu.

-Porque ella es...bueno...-Dijo un niño mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ella es qué?-Preguntó.

-¿No lo sabes? Todo el colegio sabe eso.-Dijo otro niño.

-¿Qué es eso?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Verás, su padre, Tora Igarashi, se casó con una mujer muy estéril y por aquel entonces no había muchos tratamientos, y los médicos le dijeron que tenía una especie de problema él también, y bueno, eso llevó ha Tora a tener aventuras, entonces embarazó ha una chica española, una cualquiera, pero cuando los superiores del señor Igarasi lo supieron, dijeron que cogieran a esa niña y la criaran ellos mismos, el señor Igarashi, no le gustaba la idea y la odia, ya que es una mancha en la familia, es una bastarda, y siempre pone en evidencia a su padre, además de que me cae fatal, no me extraña que su padre la odie.-Dijo con rabia una niña que parecía una pija.

-Ya veo...-Dijo Ryu mirándo a Bez y ella le iró a él y se enfadó y sonrojó un poco, por lo que Ryu sonrió.

0o0o0o0

Ya en clases, Ryu se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en su pupitre y entonces Bez fue hacia él enfadada.

-¿Qué te han dicho de mi?-Le preguntó Bez enfadada.

-Me dijeron lo de tu padr ey madre.-Le dijo Ryu y ella le miró triste.

-Yo...no soy como ellos dicen...si me comporto como una rar ao no hablo con ellos o no sonrió es porque...-Dijo Bez que parecía a punto de llorar.-La gente como ellos me caen como el puto culo.-Le dijo furiosa y eso sorprendió ha Ryu ya que pensó que iba a llorar.-¿No te habrán dicho nada más verdad?-Le preguntó Bez preocupada.

-No, tranquila.-Le respondió Ryu.

-Gracias, eres idiota y un tramposo con las cartas, pero en verdad me caes bien.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa y Ryu le snrió también.

-Valla, valla, valla, aquí huele a amor.-DIjo Katsuki y Ryu le miró con la típica expresión de su padre y todos miraron a Katsuki sorprendido y Bez completmente roja.

-¡ESO ES UNA GILIPOLLEZ!-Gritó Bez enfadada.

Al cabo de un rato, Bez se tranquilizó y miró ha Ryu.

-¿T-tienes móvil?-Le preguntó un poco sonrojada.

-Sí.- dijo él mientras lo escribía y se lo daba.

-T-te mandaré un mensaje, es porque así podamos decidir cuando ir a cenar ya que mi padre siemre va a tu caso y todo eso...-Dijo Bez intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

-Me parece bien.-Dijo Ryu mientras le sonreía.

-Eres idiota.-Le dijo Bez fastidiada y sonrojada y Tyu rió, parecía una atmósfera increíble, ya que parecía muy rosa.

0o0o0o0

Be se encontraba en casa vestida con la ropa de siemre y miró su móvil, decidió enviarle un mensaje a Ryu, se se encontraba en el sillón mientras su madre trabajaba con el ordenador y su padre preparaba la cena, él miró el mensaje

_Bez:Hola soy Bez._

_Ryu:Hola_

_Bez:Mi padre dice que irá pronto a tu casa como de costumbre._

_Ryu:Muy bien, pero intenta no matarme cuando vaya._

_Bez:No te puedo prometer nada._

_Ryu:Entonces tendré que estar preparado._

_Bez:Sí, eso me temo, pero tranquilo, Katsuki va a intentar que no te mate._

_Ryu:Espero que no me acabes matando._

_Bez:¿Qué has hecho hoy?_

_Ryu:Hoy he llegado a casa, me he encontrado con mi madre preparando la comida, que al final la preparó mi padre porque ella no sabe cocinar, he estudiado y hecho los deberes, estudiado,casi nada,he leído mangas...bueno cosas normales, ¿y tú?_

_Bez:De los cnco minutos que paso con mi padre al día con suerte, porque me odia, me ha hablado de ti y de lo bueno que eres, raro ya que me pareces un idiota, he estudiado, hecho los deberes, hablar con Katsuki y he intentado no matar a mi padre cuando se me ha presentado la oportunidad._

_Ryu:Eres mala, me has llamado idiota._

_Bez:Porque lo eres, pero bueno, siempre es divertido hablar contigo._

_Ryu:¿Insinúas que quieres estar conmigo?_

Ryu sonrió mientras escribía eso y Bez se puso roja como un tomate nada más leerlo.

-Señorita, ha cenar.-Le dijo una sirvienta entrando a su habitación.

-V-voy.-Dijo Bez sonrojada.

_Bez:¡Nada de eso idiota! Te dejo, me voy ha cenar._

Bez se fue ha cenar sonrojada hasta las orejas y Ryu sonrió al ver el mensaje

-¿Ryu, de qué te ríes?-Le preguntó su madre.

-No es nada...-Le contestó mientras sonreía.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**COMENTAR POR FAVOR, ASÍ ME ANIMARÉ HA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO :3, EN SERIO, -.-**

**HASTA LUEGO GENTE HERMOSA! ^^**


End file.
